Carmen Electra
Ya, come here, baby. I've got some sugar for ya. - Carmen Electra.''' '''Carmen Electra is one of the five girlfriends the player can have in Def Jam: Fight for NY. Her model is based on the looks of the same Carmen Electra. The known model in real life. She is also voiced by the original person she is based on. She appears in the Def Jam: Fight for NY trailer where she walks with Crow's crew and later on is seen standing with Lil Kim near Trejo when they face off D-Mob's crew. If she is chosen to be the player's girlfriend. She leaves Crow's side and joins D-Mobs in order to date her new boyfriend. Events of Def Jam: Fight for NY: Carmen Electra appears in the Babylon after the main character wins some fights. After the player's girlfriend congratulates the player for performing a great match. The player's girlfriend kisses the player and then implies how she will be right back. The players girlfriend then leaves to the bathroom afterwards. Right after the player's current girlfriend leaves. Carmen Electra wigs at the main character and shows her lovely charms. After the warning from Method Man as Blaze about the woman's scorn. The player can choose between his current girlfriend or Carmen Electra. If the player choses Carmen Electra. The current player's girlfriend will arrive and question in what the hell is her boyfriend doing. In shock. The player will not know what to say. However, Carmen will reply how they were just about to leave and takes the player by the hand calmly and nicely, thus plans to walk away. However, before she can. The current girlfriend gets angry and tells "Not so fast, bitch" and attacks her. They both then land in the Babylon Battle Floor where they will start fighting. If the player choses the Current Girlfriend. Then a different cinematic will happen. In this one. Carmen Electra seems to be rude then nice and calm. The Current Girlfriend questions in what the hell they are doing while the player once more is in shock. However, Carmen replies in this cinematic. "Get out of my face, bitch" and this time she attacks and gets the current girlfriend and herself in the battle field. Despite which girlfriend is chosen. The one who loses, even if chosen, is the one the player will get and after the battle. The Current Girlfriend or Carmen Electra will go home, thus both will say "Now, let's get home and find out how much energy you've got left". If Carmen Electra is chosen for sure. Then a extra cutscene will be added. The cutscene is about Skull questioning the player why he dissed his girl (Which is his former girlfriend). Skull then punches the player, which starts a fight between them. After the fight. Another cutscene is shown where the player tells Skull how that's what he gets for messing with him. Later Carmen Electra (like any other girlfriend who the player chooses) will congratulate her boyfriend and tell him how it was a great match after the match versus WC in the Red Room. When Crow approaches then Carmen mentions to Crow how "her man" took another one of his clubs. After a conversation occurs between D-Mob's crew and Crow's Crew. The player and Carmen go to Club Murder and enter it as Baby Chris and Trejo open them the doors to enter. She watches her boyfriend fight and after the player wins. She then comes to comfort him. When D-Mob mentions how it's time to celebrate. Carmen asks where they are going. However, Blaze then apologizes to her saying: "Sorry, sougar. Business", which means she can't come. The player then tells her how she shouldn't worry and how he will see her later. She shows a angry face, but later it seems she shown no hatred, or cared much for being abandoned at Club Murder. She later on once more appears at the Chopshop where she bends down to look at the fancy looking ride. Magic then approaches her and tells her how he is taking this fine looking ride home and how he might just take her. The player's boyfriend then interrupts Magic by stating in her name how "she's not his type". Magic then asks if the player is sure about that, because he was just about to punch a hole in him. However, later they are interrupted by Ice-T who is looking for a partner. Later the player wins the Chopshop Tournament with his partner (Ice-T or Omar Epps) and enters the car with her, thus leaves the Chopshop. The player then shown driving the car lowers his left window and tells Magic to cheer up by telling him how even if he didn't get the ride. That at least he got himself a pretty girl. (Omar Epps or Ice-T). He then leaves with Carmen. Carmen is later shown once more during the Gun Hill Garage. She follows Blaze and her boyfriend. However, when Magic interfears and gets in the fight with the player. She stands aside and watches with Blaze. After the battle. She leaves with her boyfriend and Blaze in the car. She appears once more in the Babylon trying to making out with her boyfriend in the bathroom. However, Crow interrupts with a business proposition and says how they need to have a discussion alone. However, the player tells that whatever Crow has to say. He can tell it infront of her as well. Crow offers the player to join his side for more money. However, the player declines and leaves with Carmen. After many fighting matches. Sticky Fingaz, Busta Rhymes as Magic, and Snoop Dogg as Crow infiltrate the player's house secretly. They then kidnap the player's girl and take her away, but before they do they take a piece of her hair. After a ambush. Crow mentions how he would like to see if the player reconsidered his offer. When the player says no once more. Crow shows the hair of Carmen and threatens how he will let her go unharmed if Crow does what he tells him. The player does everything Crow asks, which is to take over each and every last one of D-Mob's Clubs. This results in a huge betrayal. However, when the player is ordered by Magic to kill Blaze later. The player teams up with Blaze and beats up Magic and Fat Joe. They find out by Magic that the player's girlfriend is being held in the old factory called Red Hook Tire Co. The player drives to the factory in a car with Blaze and the player enters it. He encounters Sticky Fingaz who is seen spilling gas around while the player's girlfriend is all tied up in a chair nearby. Sticky Fingaz tells the player about Crow's plan how the factory is accidentally gonna burn down tonight and how they both (Carmen and the player) are supposed to die in it. He then mentions how this opportunity gives him the chance to finally beat the great fugitive fighter's ass once and for all. After Sticky Fingaz is defeated. The player saves his girlfriend and brings her infront. He puts her down on the floor and checks on her, thus it is unknown if she survived, or not. It still remains unclear. She is not seen like any other girlfriend after this incident, or heard from during the bonus fight messages. However, this results in the player to get really angry, round up D-Mob's crew, and put an end to Crow after "This got way out of hand". Gallery Carmen_Electra.jpg Carman electra.jpg Rollins and girl.jpg Carmen elektra.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-new-york-11.big.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-11.big.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-new-york-10.big.jpg Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Characters